Halloween Treat
by shadowwolf547
Summary: This Halloween will be one Ben will never forget.


**An: i own nothing**

* * *

 **Halloween Treat**

Halloween, one of Ben's favorite times of the year. It was one of the only times people acted foolish as they dressed up as their favourite hero, villain, monster, animal or whatever they wished. Halloween was always a treat, whether you're young and get candy or an adult and go to parties where you get candy and the tricks weren't half bad either.

He remembered when he was young he would just pop open the Omnitrix, turning into every alien in his arsenal and hit all the best houses. He kind of regretted that now, ever since his secret got out he had been blacklisted by many houses and many parties from grudging peers.

He'd also seen many strange, unexplainable things that could only be described as magic. All the whack jobs come out that night, talk about a mood killer. Thanks to Halloween, Ben had seen everything the world had to throw at him, there was nothing that could surprise him, at least that's what he thought.

In those moments where you claimed you've seen it all, that the world can't do anything to surprise you anymore, it just gets cheeky and throws a curve ball when you're not looking, just to mess with you, and Ben didn't see what life had thrown at him this time until it was too late.

No, he really didn't see it coming. Despite of all the things he'd witnessed and experienced, he never expected this. In retro-speck he probably should have, with how it was a blooming situation and the fact life likes getting the last laugh, but this, Ben Tennyson never even gave it the tiniest bit of thought.

In his defence, he was nineteen. This was the time when he was meant to be partying, staying out all night, drinking illegally and acting like a fool… actually that's why he was in his current situation. It was because of partying and a gorgeous girl and her intoxicating drink that now Ben was standing at his front door, dressed as a samurai, staring blankly at his daughter.

Yep, daughter. Ben Tennyson, one Earth's greatest heroes, had a daughter before he was legally allowed to drink. The press was going to have a field day, especially once they find out who the mother was. Gwen would probably kill him once she learned the woman who stood just outside Ben's door was no one other than Charmcaster.

Charmcaster, the badass witch and queen of Ledgerdomain, the woman who had tried to steal Ben's body, steal Gwen's magic and tried to kill them multiple times, actually succeeding once, was the mother of his daughter. Ben couldn't wait for parent teacher nights.

He could barely remember the night he shared with Charmcaster. The memories were always blurred and he always thought it was a dark haired girl. But now, thinking back, there was defiantly silver in her hair and beautiful violet eyes. Ben shook his head, forcing his mind back to the present and returning his vison to the witch in front of him.

She was still standing there, her silver locks falling out from the cover of her hood while holding the bright, cheerful baby at arm's length. Her face was mixed with irritation and disgust as she glared impatiently at the young hero.

It was like she expected him to just take her word for it, like it was worth so much to him. Again, this was the woman who tricked him into helping her only to die for a few minutes and seeing that it was Halloween, the time when all magic users were at their peak, Ben wasn't taking any chances.

He was actually expecting the baby to explode, acting as the stereotypical Halloween trick, wiping Ben out as her treat. That didn't happen, though none the less Ben was still suspicious . He examined the baby and had to admit if it wasn't his child then she put a lot of work of hiding that fact.

The young girl had green eyes, the same ones all the Tennyson's seemed to have, her brown hair a little lighter than his. She actually looked a little like Gwen at that age. To make sure his wasn't a trick, Ben touch the baby's face, his green eyes glowing pink only for a moment, the young one year old's doing the same while laughing louder.

Over the years, Gwen had taught Ben many basic tricks when it comes down to magic, one them being the ability to sense and see auras. He leaned so much about them in that time, learning that everyone's aura is different, unique to them. They express the owner's emotions and can tell you who their ties are to. There were a few magicians who could hide that trace or manipulate it, but Ben knew Charmcaster wasn't one of them. So Ben gasped in shock after a moment as he realized Charmcaster was telling the truth. Though different, he could still find the familiar feeling of his family's touch within her aura.

"She's really mine." Ben said softly, his voice failing for a second as he reached out and took the child in his hands.

"That's what I said." Charmcaster replied, adjusting her hood before turning and walking away. "Take good care of her Ben, I will return for her someday."

Ben didn't listen, he was still trying to register that the child in his hands was his. He never really gave having a child much thought, never thought he would have a child. After all, the life he led, that was no place for a child. They would constantly be in danger, they could die just because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time, or because Animo had some grudge about Ben destroying his latest contraption. He wasn't even sure he could be a father, he can be anywhere from Mr Smoothie to the other side of the world or even the other side of the galaxy within a moment.

That was no way to raise a child, and he would be doing it all on his own. Was it fair for the child to live like that? Maybe Ben should find a better home, a better place where she could grow up normally. Ben couldn't help but grinned at that one, like a Tennyson could have a normal life, and if she was anything like her mother her life would be far from normal even if she was with another family.

She would simply appear on his doorstep again one day.

"Give her a nice night Ben, after all it is her birthday." Charmcaster said, stopping for a second, as she looked over her shoulder to the two brunettes, spearing a longing look at her daughter.

"It's her… birthday." Ben mumbled slowly registering Charmcaster last words, still distracted by the bundle of joy in his hands. It wasn't until a flash of pink light flashed in front of him did Ben notice the mother of his child was gone, without him ever learning the girl's name.

"I'm guessing you don't know your name either?" Ben asked the young girl who blinked up to her father before laughing again, her eyes flashing pink for a split second and then… CRASH! The tree out front fell to the ground, smashing into the neighbour car activating its alarms system. Ben used his free hand to face palmed as he sighed, the little girl in his hands still laughing.

"I'm so going to hear about this later." Ben sighed into his hands, before peeking down at the little girl who still smiled and laughed without a care I the world. "You're defiantly your mother's daughter."

Ben wasn't sure why, but at that moment, seeing her smiling face made all his worries drifted away. His chest warmed up as a soft smile spread across his face. "Okay, let's go inside and call Aunty Gwen." Ben said in baby talk, which only made the girl cheer by clapping.

"We have to give you a name, though since Mummy didn't tell me yours." Ben mused as he brought the girl closer to his chest. "How about Mindy? No, how about Susan?" Ben was unsure why he was asking the child but she seemed to understand him, shaking her head or pouting with each name he spoke.

"How about Jenifer or Claire?" Ben asked again this time getting a laugh as they walked into Tennyson household. "You like that?" Ben asked, raising her up above his head, getting another cheer from his child. "Jenifer Claire it is."

He may never had expected this child, never knew of her existence until a minute ago, but something in Ben clicked. His chest continued to stay warm and his smile stayed bright as he walked his daughter into her home for the first time

"Oh man, your diaper stinks?" Ben called out, disgusted, as he swung the door close with a pink spark flashing along its edge for a moment before falling off its hinges. "Uhhh, Mom and Dad are going to kill me." She was going to be a handful, there doubt about that. But still, she was the best treat he had ever gotten on Halloween.

* * *

 **AN: Another one shot done. I know it's a little weird, but i thought it would be funny if Charmcaster and Ben had a child. hope you enjoyed it. reason why I didn't explained why Charmcaster gave Ben his daughter is because I may make a short story about Ben and Jen.**

 **Any way this is my Halloween story, again hope you enjoy and happy Halloween.**


End file.
